Just The Way I Like It
by OrangePlasticGummyBear
Summary: Sequel to "Just Being Neighborly" but can stand alone... First Person POV... No connections to my other NCIS fan fic series.


How we arrived back at my house from the restaurant I don't even remember. It was almost as if one moment we sat across a table staring into each other's eyes and the next my back was pressed against the interior of the front door to my house with Jethro's teeth nipping slowly across my collarbone.

His large rough hands found the hem of the short black dress I wore, and his fingers slipped under the fabric, making their way up my bare thigh then caressing the smooth skin of my hip. "I love your curves, so soft and sexy." He nearly purred in my ear, his hot breath sending chills down my spine.

Just as he had done many times before, he grabbed me up, enticing me to wrap my arms and legs around him as he headed for the staircase. "Bedroom?" I asked with breathless expectancy. He simply nodded with a devilish smirk.

Entering the master bedroom, the memory of that first time with Jethro sent shivers through me. He showed up on my doorstep with my mail and his mischievous smirk. Somehow, a minor plumbing repair led to a passionately intimate introduction to my unbelievably sexy neighbor.

He set me down right inside the door, kicking it shut while he pulled off his jacket. My fingers quickly went to work on the buttons of his light blue shirt. He'd left it opened just enough and not worn one of his usual white undershirts tonight, driving me to distraction with the sight of his silvery gray chest hair peeking out all through dinner.

"In a hurry?" He teased, discarding his shirt to the floor as I fussed with his belt and pants.

I looked into his blue eyes, gone dark and stormy with lusty desire. "Mm, I'm not the one who didn't have the patience for me to walk up the stairs myself."

Oh, damn that smirk of his. My knees felt weak.

His arms were around me, my dress unzipped, off my shoulders, and floating down to the wooden floor in only a few swift movements of his skillful hands. Strong fingers tangled into my hair as he kissed me, tenderly at first, deliciously soft in the way his tongue teased mine and grazed along my lips. As those fingers slid down my back, releasing the clasp of my bra, freeing him of one more barrier to my nakedness, his tenderness turned decidedly dominating.

This was the Jethro I was used to, strong and in control, rough and demanding, aggressive and _hot._

"Turn around." His deep voice whispered huskily into my ear. I did as he said and felt his hands roam to my hips. "Now take your panties off for me, slowly. Tease me."

I imagined it would have been far easier to feel sexy stripping them off with some music playing, so I recalled the last thing I had heard. Thankfully, that happened to have been something off a smutty YouTube video of my favorite actor, who Jethro looked a lot like. With that in mind, I took a step forward to the corner post of the bed, still wearing my heels, tossed my hair back, and began rhythmically swinging my hips, bending my knees to dip down a bit, dancing sexily the way I'd seen on television, hoping it was what he wanted.

"Mm, very nice. Show me those sexy curves." Encouraging, yet demanding, the words came out smooth as honey, hard as steel.

He wanted to be teased… I'd give him what he wanted. Slowly creating circles with my hips, almost as if I were playing with a hula-hoop, ensuring he got a fine view of all the curves he loved, my hips, my ass, I slipped my thumb between my body and the satin of my black panties, easing them down inch by inch. The heavier breathing coming from behind me gave him away despite his silence. It was impossible for Jethro to deny he was aroused now.

The panties sliding down my thighs now, I dared to turn my head as I leaned over to slip out of them completely. Jethro was staring darkly at me, having removed every shred of his clothing while I wasn't looking, fully aroused, one hand stroking his hardened length.

"You see what you do to me? You like this?" I nodded, feeling the growing heat within me yearning to have him. "Climb on the bed." He ordered, approaching me. I began to sit on the bed and move backward, but he shook his head. "No, turn over. Climb on the bed. Let me see you move that sexy ass."

Crawling across the bed toward the pillows on all fours, I felt him get on the bed behind me. His hands were soon caressing the curves of my hips, along my legs, up my inner thighs, so close to where I wanted to feel him. _Who's doing the teasing now?_ Just when I thought he was going to drive me mad with anticipation, two rough fingers dove deep into the wet needy heat between my legs, eliciting a gasping moan from me. "Oh God, Jethro," were the only decipherable words from me.

He leaned over me, and I could feel the hairs of his chest tickle my back as his fingers worked inside me, now with his thumb rubbing circles over my clit. I tried to push back against him, deepen the sensation, wanting more and more. His other hand glided over my skin, finding purchase on one breast, fingers rolling and pinching my sensitive nipple, urging me further into a frenzied arousal. "Yeah, that's it, babe. Rock your hips against me, just like that." I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "God, you are so sexy."

I could feel his hard cock rubbing gently along my inner thigh as he moved, continuing to work his fingers within me, building me up, and it only intensified the coiling spring in my core about to burst loose. He was so hard, yet so his skin so soft, like a steel rod wrapped in velvet. Deliciously hot velvet steel I wanted thrust deep inside me. _Oh, God._ The anticipation of him inside me, the feeling of his fingers now, his thumb now circling that hot button to send me over the edge, the pressure of his touch just right, he knew exactly how to give me what I wanted.

My body was trembling uncontrollably as it took me, that first tremendous crashing wave of overwhelming pleasure. I could hear the moaning emanating from me, the screaming of his name, but it sounded as if it were someone else, I felt so high on this drug called Jethro Gibbs.

Before I could even beg for it, Jethro's hands grabbed my hips aggressively and his rock hard length thrust forcefully into the very core of my being. His own low growling moan accompanied the sensation of him filling my body, so hungry for him. He held perfectly still for a moment his fingers dug into my flesh, holding me in place as we both enjoyed the joining of our bodies before he chose the pace he wanted.

He loosened one hand from my hip and ran in up and down the length of my back. "Oh yeah, that's it. Push back against me. Work your hips into me." Jethro let out a guttural moan as I ground my hips as hard as I could to deepen our connection, wanting every bit of him inside me. "You are so damn sexy." His hand roamed back around, stroking across the curve of my ass then gave it a spank. It tingled and was unexpectedly arousing. My muscles reflexively tightened around him. "Ooh, I felt that. You like that? You like it a little rough?" Another spank, another spasm, he growled with pleasure. "Oh, you are a naughty girl." He picked up the intensity, growing rougher and deeper with each thrust. "Do I need to bring my handcuffs next time and show you what I do to naughty girls?" He asked almost threateningly if it weren't for the smirk evident in his voice.

One last smack on my ass and I was about to come undone, but he pulled out, flipping me over on my back. "Jethro." I whimpered, wanting to feel him again. He gave a little smirk before possessing my mouth with his and sliding back into heat awaiting him. I wrapped my legs around him, ensuring he wouldn't get away again as he moved back and forth, building me up to the edge again. I was so close.

Releasing my lips, he looked into my eyes. "Tell me you're all mine. You belong to me. Say it." He was demanding, but not harsh.

There was nothing easier he could have wanted from me. I wanted no one else but him. "I'm yours, Jethro, all yours, only yours."

"Good. That's what I want." He tenderly kissed me then let a brief smile play across his lips. "Now, come for me."

He licked his thumb then reached it between our bodies, gently rubbing it against my clit again, heightening my pleasure as he stroked his hard cock inside of me. I ran my fingers through his silver hair, and he passionately kissed and nipped along my jaw, teasing my earlobe, working down my neck, focusing on all the little points that made me moan louder. I slid my hands down along his shoulders and back, feeling his muscles flexing with every move his body made.

Then I was there, a shiver went through my body then I began shaking as nearly every muscle in my body felt like it was in spasm, and his name came out as a breathless scream begging him not to stop. This was a torrential wave I didn't want to stop riding. My every nerve ending was on high alert to his touch, responding with overwhelming ferocity.

As my orgasm had me nearly incoherent, my walls were tightening so hard around him, they were milking his cock, driving Jethro over the edge into his own climactic oblivion. Just a few more thrusts and one deep resonating primal growl, and he was lying still, breathing heavily, holding most of his weight off me with one arm, that hand tangled in my hair, his other hand gripping my ass.

We stayed joined together for a matter of minutes in silence, catching our breath before he looked at me, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. "Next time, I think I will bring my handcuffs, my naughty girl."

A/N Please leave a comment! If you're curious about the "smutty YouTube video" mentioned... check out my vid "Irresistibly Hot Mark Harmon "Ooh La La"" for something else to get your temperature rising!


End file.
